C'est La Vie
by angel prototype
Summary: Mina smiled, taking Rei’s burning cheeks in her hands. “Don’t what, my little Reiko?” Her lips just grazed over the miko’s trembling ones. “Don’t tease me like this…”


**I heart Rei. I heart Rei and Mina even more. Here's some fluff!**

* * *

It was another, typical day at Hikawa Shrine. Five girls sat around the low table in the center of the room, chit-chatting amongst themselves. Well, make that four girls were chit-chatting amongst themselves. Hino Rei did not chit-chat.

"Wow, that dress looks _so _cool! We should go shopping! I'd love to get it!" A bubbly blonde shook the magazine in her hand at her friends, grinning from ear to ear.

The brunette across from the table sighed, shaking her head. "Usagi-chan, did you even take a look at the price on that thing? Besides, even if you could afford it, don't you think it's a little, well, flashy?"

Usagi pouted. "Mou, Mako-chan, you don't have to be mean about it!"

"She's right, Odango. I don't think Mamoru would want you wearing something like that in public."

"You're just saying that because you want it, Minako…"

Minako's eye twitched. She fixed their blue haired friend with a glare.

"Hush, Ami-chan."

Ami sighed and went back to her laptop.

"Well, I think it's pretty. What about you, Rei-chan?"

Silence.

"…"

"Oi, Rei-chan?"

The miko sat with her legs curled under, her nose stuck in the book she was currently reading, oblivious to the calling of her name.

"Moon to Rei-chan!"

A twitch.

Amethyst eyes peered up and over the book, sending death glares in the way of their princess. Usagi gulped.

"What are you reading that's so much more important than us, Rei-_ko_." Ah Minako. Ever the brave one… or was it stupid one?

Rei visibly tensed, her fingers around the book tightening. "I thought I told you not to call me that, Minako."

The blonde grinned, pleased with herself for finally getting a rise out of the stoic miko. The others swallowed, awaiting their leader's impending doom.

"Did you? My apologies. But seriously, what _are _you reading?"

Hesitation.

"A book."

Minako snorted. Rei glared.

Makoto glanced from the blonde to the miko, then back again. Minako's shit-eating grin grew with each passing second. She was about to strike another nerve, Makoto could feel it.

"Ah, I think it's time I get going. Ami-chan, want me to walk you home?" The brunette stood hastily, bringing the genius with her.

"Wh-what? But, we didn't even--"

"Mako's right, it _is _getting late! I'll walk with you guys!" Usagi jumped up.

Makoto blinked. Did their princess sense it too? This…looming sense of dread?

"See you later, Rei-chan, Minako-chan!" Usagi looped her arms with Makoto's and Ami's, nearly pulling them out the door. Makoto placed a hand on the wall, glancing back in at the two in their staring match. She opened her mouth, thought for a moment, then snapped it shut again and headed out after the other girls. Rei and Minako. Alone. Glaring at each other. They'd be alright…right?

--

"I don't get it, Rei. Why are you always such a, a…"

"A what, Mina?"

"A bitch?!"

That did it. The book was slammed shut and tossed aside as the miko stood, forcing Minako back a step.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know reading in my own home made me a bitch." She growled.

"Well, no, but ignoring your best friends does! You always do this, Rei! We make plans to hang out, go shopping, whatever, and you always sit in the corner like some teenaged emo kid!"

Rei's eyes narrowed. She took another step forward.

Minako stood her ground and waited. Waited for the yelling, the cursing, the possible burning down of the Shrine.

But it never came.

Rei's face scrunched up as she went over the blonde's words in her head. With a frown she plopped herself back down onto the bed, curling her legs up.

Minako blinked, the adrenaline slowly fading as she watched Rei go from an animal ready to snap, to a kicked puppy.

"…you're right."

Minako felt feint. Did…did Rei just admit that she, Aino Minako, was right?

"I'm sorry…what?"

The miko huffed, looking off to the side.

"I said you're right. I am a bitch."

The blonde laughed, sitting next to her friend and second in command. Rei scowled.

"Look, Rei, I'm sorry. You're just so frustrating at times. Why won't you ever sit with us? You are part of the team, ya know."

"That's just it, Mina. We're not a team anymore. The only reason I stayed with them was because of our mission. I don't drool over every boy I see. I don't care about the latest gossip, or song, or anything like that. I'm a soldier…_was…_a soldier. Now I just…I dunno." She Rei fell silent.

"And what about me?"

She looked up to find Minako staring down at her lap.

"What do you mean?"

"You said you only stayed with them because of the mission. Is that why you stay around me, too?"

Rei flinched.

"No, Mina…I--"

"It's ok, Rei. I understand." She shook her head, blonde strands falling around her face. "When I first met you guys, that's all I cared about: the mission. But as time went on…things changed. Yes, we were soldiers. Yes we had a duty to protect our princess…hell we still do. But that doesn't stop me from having fun."

Minako turned to Rei then, smiling softly at the other girl. Ever so gently she cupped the miko's suddenly reddened cheek.

"That doesn't stop me from seeing you, Reiko."

Rei swallowed, the blush spreading from her cheek to her ears. Not once since they met had Minako sounded so serious, so genuine. Rei was floored by it. For once, the fiery senshi was at a loss for words.

Minako took this opportunity to lean closer to the speechless miko, tucking a few loose strands of raven hair behind an ear.

"Talk to me, Reiko. Please?"

Rei closed her eyes and inhaled the sweet scent of strawberries that was Minako. She shivered despite herself. Having the blonde so close, to feel her breath tickle her ear, was too much. She opened her eyes only to find Minako had closed the distance between them, their lips barely inches apart.

"Mina…ko. Don't…"

Mina smiled, taking Rei's burning cheeks in her hands. "Don't what, my little Reiko?" Her lips just grazed over the miko's trembling ones.

"Don't tease me like this…"

Minako giggled softly. "I'm sorry." She leaned those few inches closer, finally pressing her lips against Rei's.

Rei inhaled sharply through her nose, a soft moan rumbling in her throat. Mina took that as an invitation and gently pushed the miko onto her back, their lips never parting.

Minako slowly thread her fingers through Rei's midnight mane, gently kneading her scalp. A chill ran down the miko's spine and she tightened her grip on the blonde. Finally they parted for air, lips swollen and breathes laboured.

They stared at one another for a long while, Rei gently running her fingers through Minako's hair while the latter stroked the others cheek. It was Rei who broke the silence first.

"Mina…what was that?"

"I believe they call that a kiss, Reiko."

The miko puffed her cheeks out and furrowed her brows.

"What did I tell you about calling me that?"

The blonde giggled and curled herself next to Rei.

"You love it and you know it."

"…whatever."

Mina laughed, curling a finger around a black lock of hair. "If it bothers you that much, I'll stop."

"…you don't…have to."

"Good. 'Cause I didn't plan on it."

Rei snorted. "You're so stubborn."

"And you have a bad temper, what's your point?"

The two looked to each other again before breaking out into laughter. Soon Mina found herself wrapped in Rei's arms, her head tucked under the miko's chin.

"Ne, Rei-chan?"

"Hm?"

"I love you."

Rei's heart skipped a beat and she looked down to Minako.

"What?"

"I said… I love you." A light blush coloured the idol's cheeks as she smiled up at Rei. Rei's own blush came back full force.

"I…I love you too, Mina." She gave the blonde a squeeze, kissing the top of her head. Minako shifted, suddenly straddling the miko with a wolfish grin. Rei gulped.

"M-Mina?"

"So, I was thinking, wanna pick up where we left off earlier?"

Rei's cheeks burned hotter than her own fire ever could.

* * *

**Meh.. this was ok. I couldn't sleep. I think I picked up some of Ru-chan's insomnia. **


End file.
